


Sweet Dreams

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Redcliffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Cadash can't stop having nightmares about Alexius' future, but Josephine is always there for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The first time I found the Inquisitor curled up in her bed, shaking, was a complete coincidence. I'd been looking for her, wanting to ask her thoughts on a report I was going to write to the Chantry, but I nearly dropped my ever-present clipboard when I saw her.

     Farrys Cadash had always seemed so strong to me, it was hard to fathom the sight before me. I set down my clipboard on her desk before making my way over to her bed, where she sobbed and whimpered. She was asleep. Nightmares.

    "Inquisitor? Wake up, please." I tried, tapping her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, their normal bright violet dulled, and she gasped loudly, completely out of breath. She sat up, and looked at me.

   "J-Josephine!" She spoke, tears streaming from her eyes, and I hugged her, rubbing her back and murmuring reassurances in her ear. Her normally neat brown hair was sticking out all over the place, and her usually tan skin was a bit paler than normal. The shaking didn't stop for a few minutes, and the sobbing kept on longer. It took a while, but she finally calmed down enough to leave my arms and walk shakily out to the balcony.

    "Inquisitor, are you alright?" I asked cautiously, following her. I stood a few feet away, watching.

   "I'll be fine, for now. Thank you, Lady Montilyet." She replied, leaning against the railing. I let out a sigh of relief and left, leaving a note.

    'My door is almost always open for you if you need me, Inquisitor.'

    

   A couple days passed before she took me up on my offer, but a few hours after night had fallen and things were quiet, she pushed open the door to my office and stepped in, tear stains on her cheeks. She said nothing, and neither did I until she sat down on the three steps that came down from the walkway. 

   "Yes, Your Worship?" I said automatically. The inquisitor didn't look up, just sighed.

    "I haven't slept since that night, you know. I just keep thinking about that awful future I saw at Redcliffe. It gives me nightmares." She started, and I could see a tear run down her cheek. I got up from my chair and went to stand in front of her, holding out my hand. She took it and we quietly left the room, making our way to the battlements. She was silent.

   "I felt that a walk might make you feel better." I explained, and she nodded. It was a clear night, and the air was chilly, but not unbearable. Winter was approaching.

   "Thank you, Josephine." The inquisitor mumbled. I smiled at her, looking down. She was a dwarf, and just a couple centimeters smaller than Varric, but she never complained. I personally found her height adorable.

   "People think I'm this amazing, unbreakable hero. I'm not. I don't even know if I can save them from Corypheus." She said quietly. I frowned, feeling sad that she felt that way.

    "You're not made of steel, my lady, but you're certainly not glass. You're sturdier stuff than you're letting yourself believe. I know it." I responded, blushing at my own words. But that was silly, surely the inquisitor wasn't attracted to me. 

   "If you say so, Lady Montilyet." She replied. We walked a little farther, until we came to her quarters. Again, we stood on the balcony. The first tinges of pink were starting to appear on the horizon.

   "You should get some rest." I suggested. She cringed.

   "Only if you'll call me by my real name for once." Was her reply. I blushed. I'd never actually said her name to her face before, always addressing her with formality.

   "Alright, Lady Farrys. You should get some rest." I repeated, and she smiled. She literally smiled at me, just because of her name. I hadn't seen her smile a lot, so it made my heart flutter. 'Oh, I'm being such a schoolgirl!' I thought to myself.

   "As you wish, Josie." Farrys agreed, before going back inside and pulling off her boots, watching me as I straightened a pile of books on her desk. She started to get into bed, so I made my way to the top of the stairs when I was stopped.

   "Wait, Josie, don't leave, please." Farrys called, violet eyes pleading with me. I thought it over before returning, sitting beside her on the bed. She offered one more sweet smile before laying down and nodding off while I hummed a tavern song I had stuck in my head. Considering how tired I was, and how far the walk was to my own room, I laid down beside her, figuring I'd rest my eyes a moment.

   I woke up late the next morning, Farrys nowhere to be found. She left a note on her pillow for me.

   'I had a mission, but I didn't want to wake you. Thanks for last night.

                      -Farrys Cadash'

 

      I smiled and put the note in my pocket, thinking of it instead of the work I'd missed out on while I was asleep. I hoped that she would return soon.

 


End file.
